In the Aftermath
by JRWStudios
Summary: World War III has left the world with no choice but to move forward, and now it's time for each country to step up and take the lead. America has once again become the center of the world's trade and industry, but his new job of keeping his people happy and safe seems to have gone wrong somewhere. What can he do to fix the problem before someone gets hurt?
1. Prologue

Prologue: How the Ending was Begun

It was the year 2020 when it all began. Sick of how the world was progressing, China had finally snapped under the weight of supporting the better off countries of the world. The leadership of the country signed a massive non-aggression pact with fellow Asian countries, but when they were confronted by it, Japan immediately went to America. Before too long, it seemed as though the world was unified against the new Asian Union, and China knew it. The countries were fleeing their own lands, heading for the safety of other countries' homes.

The humans had succeeded in taking over completely, and it wouldn't be the end. Realizing that they didn't need the country to help them lead, other world leaders began to defy the recommendations of the personifications, and war soon broke out. Mostly nuclear free Europe did its best to protect its citizens from the massive amounts of fallout that followed the nuking of China, and in the aftermath of what became World War III, millions were dead, missing, and homeless.

So the countries came together, and decided to try and end the wars for the rest of time.

There would be no more human leaders in control of the country, and any representative of a human town or other such area would have to be heavily approved by them, in order to prevent any kind of future uprising that could endanger lives.

They began the massive cleanup operation to resettle China, and the country was grateful to have the support of his fellow immortals to help his citizens return to their daily lives. However, no longer able to provide the support it had previously, China now had to turn from making things for the rest of the world, to using the factories it still had standing to resupply its own nation. The United States took the lead for the first time in years, and once again became the center of the world's trade.

And America was not about to let anyone go hungry.

He was able to live up to his heroic attitude, and by the year 2045, world hunger had been mostly wiped out, and even places like India and Africa was beginning to become cleaner, safer places.

Even America's own dangerous reputation had settled, and now he was leading the world as its safest country. He had even overtaken New Zealand, and now stood as the "Freest" country, with his people living comfortably with many rights that they couldn't believe that had ever lived without.

The citizens of the world were finally free, and those born before the War were amazed at how great the improvement was.

With the countries leading their own lands, peace had finally settled across the globe.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introducing: President Alfred!

It was a beautiful day, twenty years after the end of World War Three. Peace had set in quite well, and it seemed everyone was enjoying it. However, on this day, one leader had something else on his mind. As the president of the world's leading country, he didn't have time to muse over such things, not for now at least. It was the day he addressed his people, and he certainly had a lot to say. President America (or as he preferred, President Alfred) stepped up to podium on a low balcony of the White House, looking out over the gathered press standing on the front lawn. Cameras were trained on his as he gave a tired smile, setting his papers in front of him.

"Good morning everyone. In this, the year 2052, we look forward to more than ever. However, we must still be sure to know what has happened in the past. The past year, to be exact." he cleared his throat, before he dived into the task of telling the people about all that had been accomplished in the past year. It was amazing to hear him speak, his voice was so strong and confident that it sounded like he was bragging about what had happened within his borders (he actually kind of was), and it had everyone completely tuned in to what he was saying. Since taking control of the country, he had become quite the public speaker, and during the State of the Union, he always did his best, making many other countries jealous of his ability to have his citizens actually want to listen to him. He knew what to downplay, and what to go into depth on, but above all else, he knew just what to say to keep the mood light.

Like when he would give that little grin he was infamous for, right before he would make a joke that would have everyone, ever who ever it was aimed at if it was, laughing. But then he would become serious, and the crowd would fall silent to wait for his next word.

"I am grateful that over the past few years I've been able to help you all recover from the war that should have ended us all. You are truly resilient people, to have been able to endure all that you have. I am so proud that you have all allowed me to be your leader, and even prouder to be allowed to call myself your protector. This year, like the last, I hope to do even better to keep all of you safe and sound within our borders. However, I do find myself in need of some help from you. Despite all that I do, I find that some of you are becoming unhappy…." the man sighed, looking down at his hands. "If there is something I can do, or even if there isn't, I would like to know why it is that you are unhappy, so I can do my job and try to make things better. Please."

Cameras were flashing as the president looked up again. His blue eyes scanned the crowd that stood on the White House lawn, noting the expressions of everyone there.

"But with my plea for you to come to me, I'm afraid I have to end this State of the Union Address. The past year has been wonderful for us, and I hope that it will only continue to get better from here."

Reporters stood to fling questions his way, but he only waved and smiled, walking toward the door to re-enter his home. An old guard smiled as he approached, steadying his cane as he held out a hand to his president. But Alfred surprised him but taking his arm instead, helping him to walk at his side.

"Mr. America!" the man laughed. "Ah, as friendly as ever."

"Oh please Henry, you used to be my guard, the least I can do is try to make up for all the grief I gave you."

"It'll take more than this lad! Although, I will say working as your guard was the most interesting thing I ever did. I was pretty sad when you returned from that Nation's Meeting and said I could go home."

"Not like you left anyway. You took my old room here!"

"I couldn't leave you here all alone with the staff! They're idiots! They might screw up your burger or something!"

Alfred laughed, opening the door to the Oval Office. "Oh Henry… You always were my favorite."

"Ahaha, well I'll take that complement and head off." the recently re-installed 'Red 1' could be heard ringing in the back of the large room. "It seems like you have business to attend to."

"Right. Take care Henry."

"You too, Mr. President."

The blonde smiled, leaving the aging man to make his way elsewhere, hurrying over to answer his phone. "Hello, America speaking."

{Privet America, are things well?}

"Yeah, sure are." Alfred carefully unclipped the pin holding a series of gold chords from his tie, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder as he tried to ease off the long blue, white fur trimmed cloak he wore over his brown suit. It was hung on a nearby coat rack before Alfred carried the phone to his desk. Once he was seated, he watched the digital screen that was his computer materialize in front of him.

"Do you need something Russia?"

{Da. I was wondering if you could send some more farm equipment over? We haven't quite mastered the production of the harvesters yet, and the ones we have out aren't working properly.}

"How about I send you the blueprints of ours?" Alfred pulled up the questioned items on his screen. "I have them up now."

{Are you alright with that?}

"Anything to help a friend."

{Spasibo! Thank you very much America!}

"No problem." he tapped the screen, and the blue prints vanished. "Did they arrive?"

{...Da! They're on my screen now! Thank you.}

"Let me know if you need anything else. Haha, I'll go ahead and have a shipment of already made equipment sent your way though."

{I'll be sure you receive the payment for it.}

"Thanks. Well, if that's all?"

{Da. Goodbye America.}

"Bye Russia." Alfred smiled, sending out the shipment order as he hung up. With a flick of his wrist, the screen spread out to become multiple screens all around him. On each one was a different region of him, his land, flashing between cities to watch for any kind of trouble. Those screens soon moved to cover the windows behind him as new screens popped up, giving him coverage of his satellites and the international space station. Everything seemed like it was going well, especially considering his track record for keeping peace. His country was enjoying its longest period of peace ever, and he was pleased that the other countries were doing their best to do the same (although after the end of the War, it seemed that Germany was all too pleased to throw a party to celebrate not starting the Third World War, nearly wiping himself out with all the drunken citizens).

[President America, you have a call waiting on line three.]

"President Alfred, Margeret, Alfred." the man chuckled, pulling up a new screen right in front of him. "But thank you for telling me."

{Guten Morgen Amerika -Morgen lil' buddy! - Shut up Gil.}

"Guten Morgen Deutschland." he smirked, watching Germany and his brother as they tried to both fit in front of their own screen in Germany's office. "Heya there Pruss. Heh, have you two finally settled into this whole "leading your own country" thing? It's only been twenty years."

{Haha, very funny. We're just fine over here.}

"So the massive hangover is finally over? I didn't think you'd ever get all that alcohol out of your systems."

{Shut up eaglet.}

"Okay poohbear."

Prussia's face was all he could see on the screen. {Where did you hear that?!}

"Your boyfriend's phone. By the way, if you ever hurt Canada, I will kick your ass so hard your '5 meters', ahem, I mean 5 centimeters will be disconnected and floating around in space."

Prussia sat back down faster than Germany could believe. {What just happened?}

"Yeah, Prussia and Mattie are apparently together now or something." Alfred shrugged. "Anyway, Germany, why did you call? You're usually the only one that never needs anything."

{Well now I do. Amerika, is there anyway you might be able to set up one of your 'security systems' over here for us to keep an eye on things? Now that Berlin-Brandenburg has been united as Prussia, there's been a little bit of trouble popping up every once in a while. Before I called you, I had just been talking to Bavaria, who says there's been some vandalism all over the state.}

"Yeah sure, here," he pulled up the system on another screen, and sent it to the brothers. "This should help you get it all set up. I hope you get your problem under control."

{So do we. - Danke Eaglet!}

"Dis~co~nnec~ted!" Alfred watched Prussia's eyes go wide with fear before the screen went blank, only to blink in shock when he found England waiting on the next line. "Man, what is up with everyone calling me today?"

{Well that's what happens when you're the number one country in the world. I just called to say I saw you State of the Union. It's kinda hard to believe some of your people are becoming unhappy. After twenty years, I would've thought any trouble would have already been smoothed out by now.}

"Things did go quiet after I took control, but I'm not surprised people like that are only just beginning to surface. No matter how hard I try, even I can't make everyone happy. I just have to live with that, and do my best."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Presidential Advice

Alfred sighed as he wandered through the empty halls of the White House, looking around at everything that was still there. He finally paused in front of one particular portrait, and it made a heavy weight rest on his heart. It was a portrait of George Washington, and just looking at it was making the new president feel a deep pang of sadness, straight through his heart.

"George…" he sighed again, a bit sadder than before, but pulled out his phone to make a call. "Margaret, I'm going out. Have any calls that come in routed to my cell."

Once his phone was back in his pocket he took off, climbing in the front seat of his Mustang but not yet pulling out of the garage. Henry had appeared in the rearview mirror, and soon climbed into the passenger seat.

"Henry…"

"Old habits die hard, especially when you've got that look on your face. Every time you get that look, you take off to visit one of them, and that look in your eyes can only mean you're going all the way back. Well, Mount Vernon is a long drive, and you're not going alone."

"...I'm glad you're coming with me. I may not be fit to drive home." Alfred gave his old guard a sad smile, finally hitting the road. The American flags on the front of the car flew wildly on the wind as the president sped down the road, his human passenger mildly surprised at how quickly the immortal driven vehicle traveled toward the destination. It was almost as if the land itself was moving along with the country, making him reach Mount Vernon much faster than they should have. Henry slowly got out of the car, but had to lean against it for support when the speed caught up to his mortal body. Alfred walked around the car to pat his shoulder, but then made his way toward his reason for coming.

It only took a moment for him to step up to his first president's grave, and he wasn't hesitant to sit in the grass beside the mighty grave stone. Henry made it clear that he wouldn't be intruding as he sat on a bench some many feet away, his back to the president.

"Hey George…I came to visit again. It's been awhile, huh?" Alfred felt a familiar warmth begin to grow behind him. "Almost forty years if I'm counting right… I've been busy, or I would have been up here more, but I'm sure you know that… I'm the president now. Heh, there's no more parties to worry about, and congress is gone too. Now it's just a governor type thing, an official from each state comes up every other month or so, and I let them know what they need to do to make sure everything is going smoothly for our people… Hey George, do you think I'm doing a good job?"

As Alfred felt himself tearing up, he could have sworn he felt some one hugging him from behind. So he inclined back, and allowed himself to be engulfed by it. The warmth grew, and completely surrounded him until he couldn't deny what it was.

"George… am I doing it right?" his tears were beginning to overflow, so he closed his eyes. "Am I being a good leader? Am I… Do I make you proud?"

' _Of course you do America_ ,' the man stiffen as a voice reached his ear. ' _I've been watching you all this time. Son, you are a great leader, and you are just what our people needed. You know what is right, just like you always did, and you make your judgements based off that fact. You will be the greatest leader to ever lead this country. Even more so than I was._ '

"...I'm glad…" he felt a slight smile appear on his lips. "I'm glad I can try to work hard and make you proud of me…"

' _Just don't forget who you are, and be always alert_.'

As the warmth faded away, Alfred opened his eyes again, and slowly rose to his feet. Noticing the moment, Henry also stood, and approached as Alfred dusted himself off.

"Feel better lad?"

"Yeah," the blonde nodded. "Come on, we better get back to the White House."

"Oh God," the aging man gulped. "Maybe we can take our time going back?"

"Haha, alright, alright, human pace not country pace, got it." Alfred helped the man back to the car, and gave Washington's grave one last look before getting back behind the wheel. True to his word, they made it back home at a normal pace, both men just happy to go back in silence. But when they were met by a frantic looking Margret in the garage, both were put on edge.

"Marge, what's wrong?"

"President America! We have trouble!" the woman was near hyperventilating. "There was a fire in the kitchen, and it's completely destroyed it!"

"Did the staff get out alright? Did the fire spread?"

"No, they got it under control but the the fire chief says it wasn't an accident. The fire was started in the window above the gas stove, and blew up quickly."

"As long as nobody was hurt we can focus on figuring out why it happened later. If this was arsen, then whoever tried will probably be back to try again." Alfred sighed, rubbing his neck. "Geeze, Marge calm down before you pass out."

"S-Sorry!" she fanned herself with her tablet. "I'm just frazzled…"

"It's okay." he gave her a smile. "Just breath, calm down, and let me worry about the accident. Henry, can you take her back to her office? I want to go take a look at the kitchen."

"Of course."

With the secretary handed over, the president quickly made his way inside the building. He could smell the sulfur from the burnt area well before he reached it, and the crews there to begin the cleanup were quick to stop what they were doing when his foot hit that charred floor. The fire chief that had responded to the fire pulled off his helmet to salute the man, making him smile before he approached.

"Luke, looks like you adjusted well."

"Still miss your antics though kid. Ah, I'd give ya a hug but that suit of yours looks pretty expensive."

The blonde laughed, hugging the soot and ash covered man anyway. "Not too expensive for an old friend. Too bad it's not better circumstances… so what do you figure happened?"

"Piece of paper was drenched in gas and dropped onto the stovetop as it was lit. Went up in flames so fast I can say it wasn't any normal kind of gas."

"Something explosive, but not so flammable that it would become uncontrollable fast." Alfred walked over to the exploded stove, and reached down to pick up a piece of twisted metal. "They weren't trying to destroy the place, they just wanted to send a warning that wouldn't be overlooked."

"Sounds about right." Luke put his helmet back on. "Any idea who would do this?"

"No, so thank you for responding to this discreetly. I don't want word of this getting out." he frowned. "Whoever did this isn't looking for the attention of anyone other than me, or they would have made sure the kitchen was spread across the front yard."

"Oh?"

"If my hunch is correct, this is a result of my plea yesterday morning during the State of the Union. This is their way of letting me know there are unhappy people here, and they know I know."

"...President America-"

"No."

"Shut up, I'm coming back-"

"No, Luke."

"And you can't stop me-"

"Luke, no."

"No choice."

"Yes, choice. I haven't had security since before the War, and if I were to suddenly have them again people would notice. They would know something was off and begin to have doubts and worry."

"You think I don't know that? But you need someone to have your back, and poor old Henry isn't kicking like he used to. I won't go out in public with you, but I'll be damned if you don't have some back-up after this. Why the Hell do you think I stayed in DC? It sure wasn't for the city." Luke smacked him on the back. "Besides, if you don't let me come back nicely I'll start playing old Dora episodes in your room while you sleep, and get the staff to sneak marmite in your food when they prepare it. Heh, eventually you'd be so paranoid you'd ask me to come back just to make sure I couldn't bug you any more."

Alfred hissed. "You evil monster."

"Missed you too, boss."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Message

Luke and Henry exchanged a smile as they looked over their new suits, chuckling and exchanging jokes before they turned to watch their charge approach. Alfred shook his head, stopping in front of the two to give them each a new cell phone.

"You two will need these if you're going to actually get anything done. You'll be allowed to stay in the office with me during work, but the second I tell you to get out, you _get out_."

"Roger."

"Of course, sir." Henry chuckled, lifting his cane up. "Well, looks like I won't be needing this anymore."

"Huh? But Henry you can't-"

"I'm working for you again. There's no way I'm going to carry this around." the man shook his head. "Just in case someone were to see us with you."

Luke gave an understanding nod. "They might think you guard detail is weak, and try something."

"First of all, you two are _not_ my guard detail." Alfred scowled. "You guys are just some concerned old friends I don't want blackmailing me into _becoming_ a guard detail. Secondly, if anyone were to get past you two for any reason, it would probably end up with you two trying to save _them_."

The two old men exchanged glances as the president turned on his heel to exit the room. They followed closely, and were surprised as he was ushered to a limo by Margaret. She hurried the two 'guards' into it after him, then climbed in with them. As the vehicle took off, she handed Alfred what appeared to be a square piece of glass.

"The governors are already there waiting for you, all except Alaska whose plane was grounded in Colorado by a sudden snowstorm."

"She was unable to leave earlier?"

"Yes. Governor Johnson said she was unable to due to an accident a few days prior. Ahem, she slipped on ice and broke her right leg and arm."

"Oh my, gotta be careful on that northern ice. Hm, did Hawaii make it?"

"Yes sir, she arrived with California and Texas earlier this morning while you and Henry were away."

"Final question, have any of the governor's been made aware of the incident at the White House earlier?"

"No sir." Margaret dipped her head when the car stopped. "Did you get everything prepared?"

"Of course." the man tilted his head to tell his 'guards' to exit the car. Once they were out, he followed slowly, and watched the limo door close. As soon as it was driving off he turned to enter the 'congressional' building, and was pleased to see all the state representatives waiting in the main chamber as he made his way to the front. They all fell silent as he took his seat, but it was clear that some became concerned when the two old men took up spots on either side of him. Just as he was about to get started, Georgia's governor Kelly Mangham stood, her brown eyes flashing in the light almost as much as her solid white hair.

"Mr. President, is there a reason for you to suddenly have guards once again?"

"Governor Mangham, please sit down. I plan on addressing that issue first." he watched her sit, but you could see everyone else leaning forward to wait for him. "Everyone, earlier today there was a major fire in the White House kitchen. It has been labeled as an arsen."

"Arsen?!" Governor Raven Moore of Louisiana jumped up. "Why were we not informed of this sooner?"

"Calm down Moore," now Governor Celest Jones of Virginia stood. "He's the president, of course he couldn't tell us right away."

"Quite right," the man nodded, waiting for them to sit before continuing. "We are unable to tell who the culprit behind it was, but since the fire was not too serious, I am looking at it as a reaction to my message during the State of the Union yesterday."

Governor Rick James of Florida shifted in his seat, leaning forward to rest his cheek against his palm. "If that's so, then would it mean that there really _are_ unhappy people here?"

"It's only natural." Colorado Governor Lyle Smith piped up. "If I was a betting man, and I'm not, I'd say it's probably older men and women who have convinced younger people that having an immortal for president isn't what the country needs. Despite all the freedoms and rights we now have _guaranteed_ in the US, they probably feel like they've had the right to _vote for their leader_ snatched away."

Kelly stood again. "But that's exactly why we're here! We were voted in to act as kind of mini-presidents to our people… Not so much governors as vice presidents, each state having it's own voted in every four years to enact the laws passed down by President America."

Alfred scoffed. "I can understand certain age groups reacting badly to my sudden position, but I don't think that's what the problem is here. Remember, I've passed a country wide vote to stay here as president twice since I came to sit in the White House. I have the same poll done every ten years, and I will continue to do that. So far, only three hundred people total out of _every US citizen_ have written blatant negative remarks, which I _have_ addressed. However, there is about twenty thousand, and maybe more now, that have kinda… been on the fence about my leadership. Those twenty plus are the ones I worry about."

Celest gave her president a confused look. "My state has shown no negative or impartial results."

"Most of the more Northern and West coast states have shown to be completely behind my leadership. However, states like Texas, Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama and Georgia have been teetering back and forth on each side. The majority of these states' populations are backing me, but many are still undecided and maybe against it." Alfred stood. "Until I can figure out a way to make everyone happy without infringing upon anyone else, we can expect there to always be a group against having me in power. But, I have decided to do one more thing to help."

Now everyone looked curiously at their president, eagerly awaiting his next statement.

"I will allow there to be a _human_ vice-president in the White House with me. Every four years, there can be a new one, or the old one can stay. I will allow it to be _any human_ , so long as they are older than twenty-one and have at least a high school diploma. Any other restrictions can be added as we test this out over the next few years, but I've already instructed my secretary to have the ballot instructions sent to all of the states. Alaska has already started screening for applicants and anyone over sixteen may be allowed to vote."

"Is this really a good course of action President America?"

"I believe it is, but we will have to wait and see."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Chosen

Luke and Henry couldn't help but exchange glances as they watched their country be prepared for the event that would occur in only a few minutes. Margaret was shooed away from the man, her nervousness making her a bit too shaky to do much. Alfred was kind as always, sending her off to fetch coffee as he straightened his tie. He was sitting behind his desk, still filling out paperwork as everything was being set up across the states. Soon, the digital screens that his new 'guards' were still trying to get used to began to appear, and they moved to the other end of the room, so as to be out of view. The president didn't look up, even when the last screen appeared, and the chosen people were standing before him.

"Hello everyone. Sorry for pulling you from your busy lives but what you have been gathered for far exceeds anything you're doing now." He shuffled the papers to get to some others. "You have been chosen by the governors of your states to become something much greater than what you are now."

The man sighed, putting his pen down. "So here's how this is gonna work guys..." Alfred lifted his gaze from his paperwork to look at the screens in front of him, raking his eyes over the men and women they showed. There were a great many people standing rigid, waiting for what their president was going to say next.

"You are the men and women chosen by your governors to be entered into a kind of ballot for a very special position. What you have not been told, however, is that this position is one that was abolished upon my entrance to the presidency. For the first time since the war, I am going to allow there to be a human vice president." the people were beginning to mutter, but fell silent when he cleared his throat. "I am going to personally sort through all of your individual files and history, and once I have weeded through your ranks the remaining few of you will be put on a list and sent out to every US citizen. There will be no campaigning, no preliminaries, your platforms will be released by me."

Alfred paused to get up from his desk, walking around to stand in front of the screens. "I will tell the people what is important for them to know about whichever of you make it through my choosing process, so there will be no bashing of any of you, no divorces or affairs or dirty secrets to ruin your image. However, if you have a criminal history, or any kind of internet history that is inappropriate in the ultimate sense of the word, you will be immediately eliminated. I will not have an internet pedophile as my second, nor a murderer, or anything else that might damage the reputation of the United States chain of command. That being said, don't think I will scrutinize every little thing. I don't care if you smoked a little weed when you were in high school or if you stole some beer from a gas station 'cause you were underaged. Whatever. Kid stuff. If it isn't something that would undermine the US, consider it unimportant. "

"Sir, if I may?" a girl from the Georgia sector stepped up to the front of her group. "I was told I was being recommended despite the age limit. Why am I here?"

"Miss Morgan Coulson, age 18, early high school graduate, accepted into the military early, rose through the ranks at an amazing pace due to a tactical prowess I haven't heard of since Erwin Rommel or Robet E. Lee." Alfred leaned back against his desks. "I asked for you to be added, but you weren't supposed to be at this meeting. You are the only person that is on the list so far, and even if you are not voted for by the citizens I have another position ready for you as a military advisor."

"Isn't that favoritism?" a texan drawl made Alfred move his gaze. "If she's already hand picked by you, then what chance do we have?"

"I am not choosing the vice, the citizens are. That doesn't mean I can't have a favorite to win, hell, my entire staff likes her. The other countries like her. But I'm not an idiot. I am going to choose out of the rest of you and put on the pedestal wit her. You're all going to be promoted equally, and the monitors put on the names of the chosen will keep anyone from leaking information that would promote favoritism. After your names are released I will step out of the picture entirely, and the voting will begin immediately. From the time your names are released there will be two weeks for the votes. Every citizen will receive a ballot personally, no registering to vote, no districts. These ballots are electronic and can only be used once. I designed them myself, and they will immediately send in the vote to a databank that will announce the elected person to the entire nation, myself included, once every ballot has been used. I can't do a thing except decide how to welcome whoever wins."

"So what exactly are those of us who aren't acceptable candidates supposed to do?" now it was a man from Louisiana.

"Move on." Alfred stood straight again. "Run for mayor, run for sheriff, I don't care as long as you're on your best behavior. But you should know, that even after you're eliminated as a candidate, you will be monitored. If you fix your mistakes, or get on th straight and narrow, you could be put on the list again, and might even be elected next go around. This isn't a permanent position like mine, this is something like the old system. Without the lifelong pay or guards. Once you're out of office, we're not supporting you anymore. Anyway, good luck, go get some rest. You'll be sorted within two days."

As the screens disappeared Henry and Luke approached, watching him walk back around his desk to sit down. Another set of screens popped up, and as the men joined him they saw the screens were running the histories of the candidates.

"Was it really alright to tell them about Morgan?"

"She asked, I answered. Besides, she's the only one I actually like right off the bat."

"I reviewed her history myself Luke," Henry chuckled. "If she does win, we'll definitely have our hands full."

"How full?"

"Remember Alfred before the war? I'd bet that full."

Luke cringed, looking at Alfred. "No wonder you like her. That alone tells me she's like a mini you."

"She is, to an extent. Since she has no ties to the country, her thoughts can't be clouded by the overall shared opinions of the people. Remember how I hated Russia? Clouded thoughts. We're best buddies now that the Cold War is long since over. My fear of England way back when? The fear the colonists shared."

"Sorry but I can't see you being scared of anyone." the younger man shrugged. "Doesn't fit how cocky you are."

"This attitude wasn't natural, it was _made_. Prussia saw to that when he whipped my ass into fighting shape. The military has done the same thing to Morgan, the only difference is her youth can let her get away with it."

"Is that why you'll bring her in whether she wins or not?"

"No. Like I said before, she's got a tactical prowess I've only seen a few times before. I want her as an advisor if she's not gonna be my vice. She's too valuable to let slip through the cracks. Just like you were, just like Henry was, just like Brad was."

Now it was Henry's turn to cringe, remembering how Brad had jumped in front of Alfred when he first announced he was getting rid of human presidents. A crazed redneck had took a shot at the country, and Brad had jumped in front of Alfred and took the shot for him, despite Alfred stepping up to take it himself. He had known the shot wouldn't hurt him too much, but Brad had reacted almost on instinct, and moved. He had died within minutes, and then and there Alfred announced he would never have another human bodyguard.

"That man would have been so proud of you Alfred. I wish he hadn't jumped in front of you but honestly I can understand why he did."

"To be honest I might've kicked his ass for it had he lived." Alfred chuckled, but his smile was sad. "He was a good man."

"So are you kid." Luke ruffled his hair. "Now get back to work. "You got too many papers to get done before this program finishes running your candidates."

"Yeah, I know, I know."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Vice

"Morgan Coulson, I welcome you to office." Alfred smiled down at the girl as she grinned back up at him, cameras flashing as they shook hands. The young woman turned to look at the crowd, then surprised them when she unexpectedly walked up to the podium.

"I know I wasn't supposed to give a speech today, but there is something I need to tell my fellow countrymen, and fellow candidates, before I take my first step into the White House with President America." She took a breath, and steeled her nerves. "I didn't ask for this. I _never_ could have asked for this. But I don't regret not asking to be removed from the running, and I am very proud to be the one that the majority of my people chose. Like President America, I know there people here who don't really like me for whatever reason, but I won't let it stop me from doing the job I have been given."

Alfred couldn't help but chuckle when she dipped her head, turning on her heel to return to his side before walking with him into the White House. She pulled her long brown hair down from the bun she had put it in for the inauguration, and ran her fingers through it as she was led to her office.

"So, what exactly is my job?"

"You'll be handling some of my work that _doesn't_ somehow affect my health and well-being." He smirked. "But that's just a side-project. Your main objective is the stability and well-being of the people. Helping me make sure they stay happy, and not blowing up my kitchen."

"Sir?"

"Part of the reason I decided so suddenly to bring a human into the office is the fraction of unhappy Americans who have decided to tell me very personally that they know I know they are there. A little over two weeks ago my kitchen was destroyed by an arsonist, and we still don't know who did it. As a human, you can help me sort through all the clouds that blind me to smaller fractions of people who may not have the numbers to affect my thoughts."

"Wait, what?"

"Remember learning about the Red Scare in the Cold War?"

"Yes."

"Still feeling the effects of it." He opened the door to her office, and let her step in before him. "As the country, things that affect the mentality of large portions of my people will begin to affect me as well. That can blind me to the smaller groups. You have no such ties to the country, so can better sort through all the things that I can't look at without accidental bias."

"Which means that you can keep your promise and try to keep everyone happy."

"Exactly." Alfred watched the woman step behind her desk, looking over the small pile of papers waiting for her. When she shuffled through them, then looked up at him, he chuckled. "Consider those practice papers. I don't quite trust you enough to handle the real stuff yet."

"Ah." Morgan snorted, picking up a pen. "I have to prove myself first, eh?"

"Yep."

{ _So it's true!_ } the woman jumped when one of the digital screens materialized in front of her. Canada sat smiling behind his desk, and looked between his brother and the new vice. { _I didn't think you actually meant it._ }

"Of course I did! Matt, this is my new Vice President Morgan Coulson. Morgan, this is my older brother Canada."

"Older? But you look like twins?"

"Yeah, we're not quite sure how much older he really is."

{ _We just know instinctively that it's me. Even if he denies it._ "

"You gotta admit, I did act like the older one for most of our lives."

{ _No, you acted like the_ louder _one_.}

"So it's true." Morgan looked at Alfred. " _All_ of the countries, they all have a human to represent them."

"Yeah, even a lot of the micronations do."

"Why though?"

{ _For reasons like World War III. It's important for the country to have it's own voice so the citizens who live there actually have some say. Now, with us countries in charge of ourselves, it's like the people have total control, just without a lot of the nasty side effects that pop up when humans are truly self-governing._ }

"Nasty side effects?" the girl looked confused.

"Placing the blame on who you think did it, not getting punished for doing wrong, stuff like that." Alfred smiled. "We don't want the entire world to turn into Salem, do we?"

{ _Salem?_ }

"He means the Salem Witch Trials."

{ _Ha, oh yeah, forgot you had such big problems with that back then bro_.}

"Don't you have some mac 'n cheese to eat?"

{ _Don't you have some "heroic acts" to do?_ }

"Boys calm down." Morgan sighed.

"He started it…"


End file.
